


Before the age 22

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Between (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: What if right before the illness broke out , Pat and Chuck...get together? Can Chuck deal with his father? Will he be able to play his role?





	Before the age 22

Chuck walked out on his porch when he saw Pat creeker talking to his father. Abruptly the older alpha stopped talking to his father and walked over to Chuck. "Excuse me, but did you hit my truck and almost kill me and my brother because you were going to fast and you were high?" Chuck swallowed and couldn't help but fall deeper into the alphas eyes. "Answer me please?" He said in a calm voice. "Yes, sir." "Alright then, on that thought, tomorrow at 8 I'll be here to take you to dinner, if you refuse , then my truck will be payed for!" Chuck nodded and his father stood stunned his son had said yes and that the alpha acted like he owned the place. "He won't, nor will I pay." "I'm sorry but I didn't ask you to dinner did I?" The elder alpha was about to comment when his wife stopped him. Pat nodded his thanks and left. "This is crazy!" Before long Chuck's mother died of this mysterious disease.   
The next night at 8  
Chuck walked out of his house in his tux. He looked at the ground as Pat walked up. "Ready?" Chuck nodded. They went to the restaurant. Through the whole thing Chuck bearly ate he pushed his food away after a few minutes. "Do you really not want to be here with me that bad?" Pat asked. "What? No, i...it's just that my mom died last night." Pat looked at him before pulling him out of his chair and pulled him into his lap. "Shh, I'm Soo sorry." Chuck couldn't help it. He broke down in the alphas arms. After a few minutes, Pat picked him up and carried him to the truck. "I ...don't want to go home..." Chuck whispered. Pat nodded and laid the Omega down on the seat. By the time the reached the creekers home, Pat had called ahead and asked Ronnie and his sister to get his room ready and if they minded to get a room for a few days. They didn't have a problem with it, they were happy he'd found someone.  
Pat carried Chuck into the house and to his bedroom. Chuck had been asleep since they left. Pat began taking Chuck's tux off and slipped one of his shirts on Chuck before getting hisself ready for bed. He then slid into the bed as the Omega curled up next to him.  
The next morning...  
Chuck woke up on Pat's front. He was laying on top of Pat as he slept. Chuck knew he should have rolled off but he didn't want to. He rolled to the side of Pat but didn't let go. "Morning." Pat said in his deep-just-woke-up voice. "Hi." Chuck smiled at him. Pat smiled back and looked at the Omega. "You, um, are in pre-heat." Pat said as he looked at the Omega. "Oh my God I'm sorry, I'll go home." Chuck went to get up but Pat grabbed him. "Who said I wanted you to go?" "But." "Is this what you want?" Chuck blushed. "Yes." "Okay then. Why would you leave?" Chuck looked at him. Pat leaned down and kissed him passionately. "Will you be mine?" "Yes" before long they were both going at it. They where mates now and Chuck's father was not happy, not that his opinion mattered to either of them. With in the next month Chuck had found out they where pregnant.


End file.
